


Burn

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scars, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex and Scott have a discussion about scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you ever get burned?" Scott asks, running his fingers along a fading pink scar by his belly button. Alex grits his teeth against a shiver at the feather light touch, pressing his hips down into the mattress. Foster care fights, battles and war mark him up with white and pink and red scars. 

Alex hums, sliding their fingers together. A bumpy, red scar hovers underneath their hands. 

"Fighting is easy, but I never got burned too badly."

A flush crawls up to his ears as he guides their hides to his hip, rolling him into the milky light of the bedside lamp. 

"Would you tell me how you got this one?" Scott flicks his thumb along the waistband of his jeans. 

"You're going to need more light to see everything.." 

The burn comes easily.


End file.
